


传送门

by 722midnight711



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/722midnight711/pseuds/722midnight711
Summary: 中转传送





	传送门

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528258 《帐中事》 https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550710 《先生》


End file.
